Give Unto Me
by Lady Yavanna
Summary: The Mirkwood prince has become stern and cold over hundreds of years of being alone. A lost human girl now tests his strength, and the cold layer that covers his heart.
1. Prologue

I actually posted this story a while back, with hopes and intentions of finishing it. I soon caught a horrible case of writer's block, and decided there was no way I could possibly finish the story and still do it justice. Well, I'm back now, with tons of inspiration. I hope those who read this story before, will read it again, and still enjoy it. I have gone back through all of the chapters I have written and proof-read them. There are now more spaces between paragraphs and all errors I have seen have been corrected.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, places and/or titles related to Professor J. R. R. Tolkien. Though Serminol, Lirnowen and other unrecognizable characters, along with the plot are completely based on stories sprung form my imagination. Do not sue me o_O. Enjoy.  
  
Prologue  
  
The war for Middle-Earth was over; he knew this, yet there was still an evil that lurked in the shadows and dark places of his realm. He walked through the darkening, dense woods he called his home. "Mirkwood" he whispered aloud. It had been some time since he had silently strolled through these massive trees.   
  
He was nearing his kingdom, on the North-western border to be exact. He could see the great gate held between two giant trees in the distance, through a gap in the wood. He smiled inwardly at the feeling of seeing his father, family and friends again. He saw four elven guards standing proudly and expressionless at the gate as he drifted closer on Arod, the horse he had become so familiar with. Someone must have seen him approaching, because a horn was blown. The beautiful depth of the golden trumpet rang clear and resonated off the trees. It hit the homecomer's ears and he was instantly home again in his mind. The elven guards moved away from the middle of the gate at the same time and turned to face each other in synch. The homecomer walked towards the now opening gate and looked at each of the guards. Even though he knew he was of royal blood, he did not want to be treated like as such. Nor did he act remotely like the prince he was. With one swift, fluid motion, he leapt from Arod, siliently onto the moss-covered floor. He siliently walked towards the guards, leading the horse behind him.   
  
"At ease," he told them. They didn't move for a moment, as if his words meant nothing; they kept their blank stares. Then as if a calming breeze struck them, they let out their held in breaths, giving a smirk towards the royal's way. "Welcome home," they all said while patting him on the back. He said his hello's to each of them and made his way to the heart of his kingdom. The doors of the gate were barely behind him before he heard the screams of an elven maidens.  
  
It came from the north end. Near the garden. He ran, as did three guards that came out of no where to his right. They didn't even enter the garden before they saw five massive wargs being fought off by fifteen or more Mirkwood soldiers.   
  
The prince, with lightening speed, reached back for the bow he always carried and started to release an array of arrows. More wargs were coming out of the woods. Now some had orcs on their backs. More elven soldiers poured out of the palace to the South-eastern side. The prince moved farther into the garden where more screams could be heard. Several wargs were encircling two elvens girls. They were not even of age yet. Eight elven guards were firing arrows and bringing down swords in a mad fury all around him. The two elves to his right were suddenly pounced on by wargs. The screams coming from their immortal mouths were horrid as they were eaten alive. The prince, along with the rest of the soldiers, fired arrows into the wargs devouring their kin. The beasts fell over, dead upon the two guards. The beasts were a distraction from the girls. He had forgotten and he cursed himself as he moved to look around.   
  
It was too late. The girls were already being devoured. He turned in disgust and suddenly heard screaming coming from the palace. "To the palace!" he yelled to the remaining guards. They ran with all the speed held within them, shooting wargs left and right. Elven people were scattered and running with terrorfied faces. They did not look like the noble elves told in stories and viewed by mortals. They resembled frightened mice in a cage with no way out.  
  
The prince and his guards burst into the palace entrance to find orcs scouting the halls. He drew his bow and took down four orcs that headed up the stairs.   
  
"YRCH!" several elves screamed, towards the entrance. Instantly Legolas was reminded of his family in the northern wing. He left the guards to take care of the orcs that remained in the main hall. He was a mere blur as he raced down the hallways, occasionally shooting off an arrow at the orcs pouring into every entrance. "They just keep coming," he said with a sense of bafflement in his voice. He burst into the throne room to find his father and brother, with several guards, fighting off orcs. He joined them, unsheathing the long knives that were strapped to his back. He took off the head of an orc to the left of him. Then to the right. He swung around just in time to slice through the flesh of a goblin marksman who was about to shoot an arrow into his back. Soon they had the room cleared of the orcs.   
  
They all breathed a silent sigh of relief. The prince's father walked over to him; "Welcome home Legolas." There then was a cry just outside the throne room, and a swarm of orcs broke in through the windows and doors. "Welcome home indeed," Legolas said as he returned to chopping at the foul flesh. There was a short break in the flow of orcs sent his way and he laid his eyes upon his younger brother, Seriminol. He was firing arrows with the bow that was given to him by Legolas. Seriminol looked up to see Legolas and smirked as he took out the orcs one after another.   
  
The next moments happened in slow motion. Legolas was returning the smirk when a warg leapt through the window. The window in which his brother stood in front of.   
  
"WATCH OUT!"   
  
Legolas yelled, but he could only watch in horror as the beast jumped upon his brother's back. It sunk it's claws into Seriminol's back as he gasped loudly and fell to the floor. Legolas stood in shock and his father turned around from the place that he was fighting. He saw an orc notch an arrow and raise it to where it was directly pointed at the now disembodied Legolas. The king ran in front of his son, taking the arrow in the side of his chest. Guards flooded into the room and Legolas sank to the floor with his father. The king looked up with eyes that were slowly glazing over. All Legolas could do was stare in disbelief into his dying father's eyes.   
  
"We will meet again someday..." he trailed off as he clutched his son's tunic at the shoulder.   
  
"No! You can not leave, this isn't suppose to happen! Mother died like this but you can not die! Not now!"   
  
He shook the king in his arms now, with fright and defeat. A tear slid down his pale cheek as he whispered, "please do not go where I can not follow..." "You are king now. You must go and defend what is left of our kingdom," the iron taste of blood rose up in Thranduil's mouth, "cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'." he said as his eyes glazed over with a haunting vacancy. A wave of nausea hit Legolas like a ton of bricks. He moved away from his father and vomited. He looked up at the battle scene being played out before him. More orcs were still rushing in, more elves came to counter them. What happened to him now could not be explained really, except he merely snapped.   
  
Something short-circuited in his brain as he viewed his father's and brother's red blood mixing freely with with the black, cold blood of the orcs. He saw an open window and ran. He jumped out of that window and ran into the darkness of the trees. The screaming of elf maidens, sounds of arrows whizzing through the air, metal slamming on metal and the stench of death was soon far behind him. He had run so far and when he came to an opening of a cave in the middle of a glade, he collapsed to the ground in a fury of sobs.  
  
He sat there for days on end, crying and staring off into space with eyes that were lost. Before all these battles he had experienced, you could see right into his soul with those powerful midnight blue eyes he had. But now he closed the window to his soul. He barred it up. He never really came to his senses after days of just sitting, lost in a hell but he got up to move. He started to walk back through the way he had ran days before. He got about ten feet and then, just stopped. He lifted his solemn gaze to the path in front of him. He thought about going back to the palace. How foolish he was to just take off like that. 'I am an elf,' he told himself, 'I have more courage than this.' But the courage was gone, he know realized this and the tears flowed freely again. Whatever remaining courage and strength he had left faded away at that very moment. His mind flashed back to images of death. The death of innocent lived he had seen in the battles he fought in. He beat the earth with his fists and tore out chunks of grass. He sat there in his own hell once more, contemplating on what he should do. Go back to the palace and see if there were any survivors? But he never left that area of the Mirkwood forest. There were survivors, but they never saw him again. Search parties were sent out to every area of the forest. "He has disappeared," the guards and townsfolk would say. Apparently no one had seen him run off, out of that window. All the guards were too busy fighting. All the townsfolk were too busy screaming. He was almost forgotten in the trip the elves took to the sea. The one he was not there to embark on. His dear dwarf friend sailed without him. In tears he left. He had searched the forest himself for days. Yelling out his name with his gruff voice in hopes of a response. "He has to respond! I'm his best friend, he's always called back to MY voice!" the dwarf would say. But there never was a response. And with a huff and a lot of tears, the dwarf was gone. Along with the rest of Legolas' kin. He was left alone.  
  
.For the time being.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Remember to please review! Whether positive or negative, all comments are appreciated! 


	2. Chapter One: Migrating West

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, places and/or titles related to Professor J. R. R. Tolkien. Though Serminol, Lirnowen and other unrecognizable characters, along with the plot are completely based on stories sprung form my imagination. Do not sue me o_O. Enjoy.  
  
Summary: Many years have passed since that fateful day in Greenwood the Great. Humans are now the dominate race. The legend of elves and other races have faded.   
  
Chapter One - Migrating Westward  
  
[560 years later]  
  
The sun was setting, making the sky turn brilliant hues of dark purples and pinks. A shadow was cast upon the green terrain has sounds of horse hooves could be heard in the distance. Along with the sounds of the hooves, could be heard steps of other beings. Some large, and some small. Some hefty and some delicate.   
  
Yet there was no one around with the keen hearing the Eldar used to have to distinguish what footsteps belonged to whom. But if you looked, in the distance you could see a herd of people. Humans. They were making their way across the darkening land like they had been for some days already. Moving only in daylight and resting under the veil of night. For that was what they were accustomed to. The evils of old no longer existed in this realm, or any other realm for that matter. It had been dispelled some time ago and the evil and the creatures that defeated that evil had all but faded into myth. Most of the people now walking and riding on the horses did not believe in the myths and legends of old. Because they were just that; myths and legends. They had been told these stories as children. Their parents would whisper stories of great and wonderful races of beings that fought the biggest evil of their world. They would warn them about going too far away from home or the evil race known as the orcs might snatch them up and fancy them as a feast. "They eat children just like you, you know," the adults would say to their little ones. Some of the children would be frightened, and would take the heed of not going too far. The rest saw into the fallacy of their parent's folklore and knew it was only to keep them close to home and to keep them from going where they weren't suppose to. If the children were smart enough and lucky enough, they would go to the old library in their town and read old books. Books that were very much like history books, though they were seen as mythology.   
  
A certain individual now riding with her people in this land use to go to the library in her small village and read these "mythological" books. A young woman, about the age of 19 with golden brown hair that flowed down to the small of her back and amber eyes that were said to be a "revaluation" by her father's standards. Her heart was set on finding the lost ruins the books told her of. She wanted to find the different races of people the books mentioned. Races of hobbits, dwarves, elves, orcs and ents. The humans were taking over and it frightened some of the other races. The girl knew that hobbits existed because she had seen them before, about 10 years ago. Passing through her country, moving on to somewhere new. But they too were dying out, as the dwarves did about 50 years before she was born. She knew of no evil race that still exsisted. Most of them had died in the supposed "war of the ring". "The war of the ring is a myth," she was told time and time again by her peers and even her family. Something in her heart believed it did happen. The most mysterious race was that of the elves. Nothing was spoken about these people. The humans today did not have conversations about them because they too were a myth, as was the war. The girl had read about their passing into the west, which was the explanation for the reason why no elves inhabited these lands anymore.  
  
Her memory switched back to a time where a boy had laughed at her for defending the elves against a crude remark he had told her.   
  
"They're just fairy tales! None of it ever happened! You are completely daft for believing in such folly tales!"   
  
She had fought back tears that day. Regaining her composure only to kick him in the shins and run home. She glanced up from the brown and white horse she sat upon and moved her amber eyes to the line of people walking before her. They were riding closer to the entrance of a vast woodlen area. Even though she did not have keen eyesight, she could tell it was very dark and dense in those woods. Even without the cover of night. A voice from the front of the line suddenly rang out;   
  
"We will make camp in those woods a half a league or so north west of us."   
  
They were going to stay in those woods? But what about the dangers that might be waiting for them behind a darkened tree or path? The girl's mind raced with thoughts of fear and excitement. She loved forests with all her heart, but this one held a venomous quality about it.  
  
A half an hour later, the party had reached the brink of the dark woods. The girl's light brown eyes followed the line of trees upward where she saw the hunter green canopies. She jumped down from her horse, took the strap around his neck and led him with her to the front of the line. The man who led the group was a familiar face to her. Her father, who was now standing, talking to her mother.   
  
"Father, those woods are fair teaming with an ominous aura. I do not like this forest. Can we not stay just out side of it? On the edge?" Her questioning gaze rested upon her father's stern face. "No, Lirnowen. Some form of secrecy must cover us. There are other races of men besides our race Lirn. Our race is not held in reverence amoung those other races. You must remember this. They would kill us if they found out we are trespassing near or on their land." He moved his horse to a tree just inside the outskirts of entrance they had just passed through. Lirnowen did the same with her horse, but tied him up to the tree next to her father's. "Don't you know who owns these lands? If we knew who owned what, couldn't we be a little more careful? Don't you remember what happened last week, father? How we lost Hinal?" Her father thought about the events of the day where an opposing human group bombarded them. Hinal, his dear friend and guard, was shot by a poisoned arrow and killed. "Yes, daughter I remember. I try not to but I do. And I have no clue who owns the lands outside of the eastern borders. I wish I did, but I have not gone very far in my travels. I am trying. Believe me, I am trying to keep my people safe." Lirnowen sighed and nodded, she all together understood, even though it disheartened her.   
  
You see, the humans had grown into a very distrusting race. No one knows how, but signs of it had shown up long ago. Humans split into many different groups or tribes. They fought over land and water. Food and expenses. Nothing was really ever safe. The older humans use to say the evil had returned. Yet it was now in human form. As the races of humans grew in dishonor and distrust for each other, the land became more harsh and barren. The lives of those who were once safe, where now in grave danger. Lirnowen's tribe had settled on the bordors of what use to be known as Gondor; the now, once again, kingless realm. Her people, known as the Kiernorians, were a constantly hunted race, known more as gypsies than respectable folk. They were now on the move. Looking for peace in an unpeaceful world.   
  
Lirnowen gathered her things from a pack on the back of her horse. She brushed him for a while and whispered gentle comforts into his ear.   
  
"It's been a long day hasn't it Kerofel?" She patted him once more and gave him a carrot to munch on from her pack. She set up her own camp a little ways away from the others. She usually did this; kept to her self. She was never welcomed with the other humans of her age. She had a friend once, but she was taken away to be with another group and Lirnowen never saw her again. A wooden flute could be heard playing softly from the people who sat around a fire. Earlier on her mother had insisted she sit by the fire and keep warm. "You'll catch your death!" she said, but her daughter refused. Saying that sleep was overwhelming her and she was retiring. She slept not, staring up into the trees. She wished she could see the stars, but the huge branches and leaves would not allow it. She lay there thinking for some time, long after her kin had fallen asleep. She still lay awake, on her left side with her back facing the camp. She gave a huff of aggravation. "I search for sleep and it runs from me," she whispered to herself. No longer being able to stand the roots of the trees and the rocks that were digging into her back, she stood from her sleeping bag. She looked around to see if anyone had heard her movements and realized no one had. She tip toed further away from the camp. The night noises instantly hit her. Lirnowen was not aware of these sounds, since she was now lost in her thoughts. The crickets and solemn calls of the owls were intensified to her hearing. The paranoia started to rise inside of her as her head and eyes would occasionally dart from left to right. Lirnowen stopped dead in her tracks to do a full turn around to make sure no one was following her. She suddenly felt as if she had been a bit stupid to wonder off from safety into such an unsafe place. 'I'm just over exaggerating. No one inhabits this forest...at least I hope so.' She kept walking until she thought she saw a flash of something silver out of the corner of her right eye. She whirled around, her eyes frantically scanning the tree trunks that encircled her. Now she knew she was quite fatuous for wandering here. 'I shouldn't have come here,' she thought and started to walk back, with a quickened pace, through the path she had taken from camp.   
  
Something whizzed past her head and hit a tree trunk a few feet in front of her. Her quickened pace turned into a run, and she approached the tree to find an arrow still shaking in the bark. She snapped her head back as she ran and saw nothing. Turning her head around while running was a big mistake. When her head came back around it was met with a tree standing firmly in her way. She collided with it and came crashing down to the leafy floor. Out cold.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Remember to please review! Whether positive or negative, all comments are appreciated! 


	3. Chapter Two: What Does Thou Want in Thy ...

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, places and/or titles related to Professor J. R. R. Tolkien. Though Serminol, Lirnowen and other unrecognizable characters, along with the plot are completely based on stories sprung form my imagination. Do not sue me o_O. Enjoy.  
  
Summary: Who shot the arrow, just missing Lirnowen in these dreary woods? Will Lirnowen wake up a now dormiment, dark soul, residing in these woods?  
  
Chapter Two - What Does Thou Want In Thy Forest?  
  
When Lirnowen came too, her surroundings were all too familiar. She was still lying under the tree she had been knocked out by.   
  
"Damn my clumsiness," she said aloud as she began to stand up.   
  
Brushing off her long skirt and ridding her hair of leaves, she looked around to see if who ever had shot that arrow was still around. Speaking to herself once more, "Well obviously not or I would have been dead by now. Who knows how long I have been knocked out?"   
  
"Too long," a voice said from her left.   
  
She froze; her eyes frantically searching the wood around her. Coming to her senses ran. She had not gotten far when a strong arm wrapped around her waist and her eyes caught a silvery flash. That silvery flash was a blade, which was now at her neck. She started to scream but the captor's hand clamped down firmly on her mouth. Her eyes darted around as she tried to kick herself free.   
  
"I wouldn't move if I were you or thy blade shall pierce your flesh."  
  
It was a man, obviously. His grip was too strong and the voice was low and husky as he breathed harsh words into her ear. Lirnowen then remembered a defensive tactic her father had shown her if she was ever in such a position. 'Blast my forgetfulness,' she thought as she opened her mouth to bite the man's hand, while moving her foot up behind her to swiftly kick him in the groin. The blade scratched her neck but she moved away just in time to get away from its deadly cut. She whirled around to come face to face with nothing. The man had run off. "Serves you right!" she yelled into the forest. Lirnowen started to run again, not knowing if the man would come back. 'What if he brings others? What if he belongs to an opposing human tribe that has already settled here?' she thought. What if they had found her kin?   
  
She ran with haste through the forest for forty minutes, yet it was no use. She was going in circles. Out of breath, dehydrated and hunger stricken, she sat on a large boulder. "How am I to find my way back to camp?" She felt the urge to cry, but didn't. She still had a bit of pride held within her and she wasn't going to waste it. She was determined to find her way back. So she started to wander through the forest again. Every so often she would hear a twig snap and the leaves around her rustle. She would then pick up the pace, and begin to run once more.  
  
An hour later, and all the running and searching only led her to a small glade. If she hadn't been so aggravated and paranoid she would have sat upon the grassy floor, and drank in the beauty of the glade. A small stream trickled down ancient rocks. Small yellow and blue flowers adorned the roots of the trees. There was a moss-covered cave at the far end. Her mind became flooded with thoughts of a possible bear living in that cave. "I can't stay her long, for the creature that lives in that cave will most likely return." But after sitting for awhile, munching ever so slowly on blue berries she found on a bush on the outskirts of the glade, her curiosity got the best of her. Her eyes were focused on the cave. Something in the back of her mind drew her there. Called out to her. She built up her courage to walk over to the black opening.   
  
"What will it hurt if I just take a peek?" she said as she entered the pitch-black cave. Only getting a few steps, and tripping over rocks, she made her way back. It was too dark and she had no source of light. Just as she was about to turn around a glow came from deep in side the cave. She stopped dead in her tracks. Was that humming she heard? Stubbornness took hold and so did her imagination. Lirnowen again ventured into the cave.   
  
Going deeper, the light grew stronger. There were markings on the walls. It seemed to be old writings in a different language. She stopped when her memory caught up with her. 'I've seen this script before,' she thought, gingerly touching the wall. The crackling of fire could be heard and now the humming was turning into a solemn song. The beauty of the voice singing the song, put Lirnowen into a trance. It was an old song, a very old song that Lirnowen had read in a book once. In one of those "fairy tale" books. The voice drew her in, warming her soul while giving her the feeling of sadness. She felt a lonely tear trickle down her cheek and she touched her face in amazement. 'Why am I crying?' but she knew the answer. She finally came to the opening to where the voice and crackling fire were coming from. There at the edge of the wall sat a vision.  
  
A young man, with hair Lirnowen could only describe as strands of silver. Yet his hair was tousled. It looked as if it had been just taken out of braids. He wore a torn dark brown tunic and torn forest green breeches. He was staring deeply into the fire, as if entranced. His mouth was slowly voicing the tune that filled the cave with a depressing mood. At the other end of the cave, sat a newly cleaned dear carcass and the skin hung against the wall. It was as if he just stopped cooking to stare into flames. Lirnowen let out a breath of air, kept in since she first laid eyes on him. Obviously the fellow had very keen hearing, because he jumped up, grabbing a near by long knife and moving closer to the darkened opening where she sat. "Who is there?" his tone was menacing as he moved closer to her hiding spot. "Show yourself!" His voice frightened her and she lost her balance and came rolling to his feet.  
  
He roughly grabbed her by her shoulders and stood her on her feet. He pressed the blade to her neck, reminding her of earlier that day. Her eyes drifted down to realize it was the same blade as the man who had assaulted her. He was the man. "It was you who attacked me earlier today wasn't it?" Her voice was filled with anger and fear. "So it is the trespasser again," he pressed the blade deeper against her neck, making another cut. She sucked in a breath of air and stepped back, moving her hand up to her neck.   
  
"You cut me!... AGAIN!"   
  
She looked up at him, about to dart out of the cave. Maybe she could make it to the glade and get away from this man. Yet he was intriguing to her and her feet did not obey her mind. "You cut yourself the first time. You moved when I told you not to. And what does that matter? I should kill you and rid myself of the annoyance that has entered my wood." 'Why is his tongue so harsh?' she thought. In some ways she did feel bad for "trespassing" in his territory, yet she once again she spoke before thinking. "Why is everyone so territorial these days? It couldn't have always been like this? And I didn't mean to come here. I went for a walk, away from my family's camp. We are looking for new settlements out west. I became lost. I mean you no harm, honestly. Please do not kill me good sir." Her voice was very sincere to his ears, but he had lost all of his caring feelings long ago. He pointed the blade menacingly at her, "Leave! Now! NEVER set foot in this forest again!" Lirnowen knew better, so she ran with all her might out of the cave. She left the glade and turned back to make sure the man wasn't following her. She breathed a sigh of relief. Although she was still caught in a dilemma. How was she to find her way back? She started her endless walk again to find her way out. As she walked her mind wandered back to that frightening man.   
  
'He wasn't THAT frightening.' she thought, 'he was rather handsome...and sad....and his clothes were old. His hair was beautiful...and his face. He had wonderfully pointed ears.' Wait. Pointed ears? Her eyes widened with shock. Her mind raced with knowledge of the old races of Middle-Earth. It landed on the one race, which most mystified her. The elves. 'He had all the characteristics!' she thought once more. She couldn't just go back to camp and leave a legend out there. She had no choice but to run back to that cave. What would she do when she reached the entrance? She had no clue.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Remember to please review! Whether positive or negative, all comments are appreciated! 


	4. Chapter Three: Feeling Threatened

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, places and/or titles related to Professor J. R. R. Tolkien. Though Serminol, Lirnowen and other unrecognizable characters, along with the plot are completely based on stories sprung form my imagination. Do not sue me o_O. Enjoy.  
  
Summary: Running back to the cave with no frame of mind, Lirnowen's curiosity is certainly getting the best of her. What will the mysterious elf have to say?  
  
Chapter Three - Feeling Threatened  
  
Lirnowen's heart was pounding as she raced back to the cave. Was she just imagining things? Did her mind absently place elvish ears on him? 'No, it cannot be. My mind cannot play tricks on me now. Please let this be real...' she ran faster as she thought. All the stories she had ever read flooded her brain. How everyone said elves were the spawn of foolish folklore.   
  
Excitement and adrenaline were all she felt as she entered the glade. Her eyes fell upon the gloom of the cave's intrusion. She moved ever so slowly, as not to make a leaf crackle or twig break under her leather boots. Watching her step, she entered the cave for the second time. As she went deeper she noticed that the fire was still going but the melancholy voice that wafted in the air with such beauty, had stopped. There was a makeshift pot simmering with water over the fire. She came to the back of the cave and realized no one was there.   
  
"He's left," she said to herself.   
  
"No, I haven't. What are you doing back here? Do you have a death wish?"   
  
He startled her greatly and she fell to the floor. He moved passed her. He had a pouch in his hand and he set it down near the fire and unsheathed that long knife again. "Would you please stop pulling a knife on me?" she was trying to be sincere, but he wasn't having it.   
  
"Do you not listen, human?" he said as he rounded the fire back towards her.   
  
She put her hands up in defense. "I told you I meant you no harm! I came back here because I realized who...what you are." Her voice trailed off into amazement as she saw his ears. Instinctively, Lirnowen's hand reached up to touch the pointed tips of his pinkened ears. He moved back, almost in disgust and in what she sensed was fear.   
  
"Do not touch me! You invade my home! You are to leave now! Never return or I shall slit your throat."  
  
He moved closer to her so the blade was dangerously close to her throat again. Lirnowen could not believe this. She had read that the Elvish people were friendlier than this. She was now being treated as if she were foul, wretched creature that had soiled his place of worship. "Why are you so petulant? I was only intrigued, for your kind have not inhabited these lands in so long! Do you not know that you are a mere myth to the humans of today? I am the only one around for miles that believes in your kind and the other non-human races of Middle-Earth! I only wanted to learn from you, not steal from you! I am sorry I have bothered you and I never meant to be a burden. Good day." With that she ran from the cave sobbing furiously. The tears would not stop as she ran blindly through the woods.  
  
Back in the cave the elf sat watching the fire once more. Angrily throwing the herbs he had retrieved from his pouch, into the simmering pot. He felt a pang of pity in his heart as he saw the girl run from him in tears. 'So what if she wasn't a threat, you can never trust anyone,' he told himself, 'she could be going back to her camp to bring a regiment of men to slaughter me for all I know.'   
  
He fought with him self. Sitting there, watching the flames lick at the pot that was now over flowing on to the cavern's floor. 'She said she was lost though. She won't be able to bring anyone back. I of all people know how lost senseless humans can become in Mirkwood.' Something hit him then. It was mixed in with the pity that was building in his dark heart.   
  
Was this the feeling of care?   
  
No, it couldn't be. He stood, put the pot to the side and put out the flame. He resheathed his only blade and retreated out of the cave. He walked hastily out the glade into the trees. He didn't get very far until he heard soft sobs coming from just in front of him. He stealthily walked behind a tree and leaned his head around the corner. The human girl was sitting against a tree with her head in her hands. 'The sound of her crying is wretched,' he thought as he kneeled down, watching her. While kneeling down, he caused the distinct sound of a leaf breaking underneath the soul of a person's foot. This caused Lirnowen's head to rise ever so slightly from her tear stained hands and scan the tree trunks. A sigh was heard as the elf rounded the trunk of the tree he hid behind. Lirnowen gulped and stood up. All she felt from this elf now was fear and anger. He did not like her, she knew this now. She pressed her body and hands against the bark of the tree behind her and met his eyes.   
  
"You are frightened of me?" he questioned, his hand on the hilt of his sheathed blade. Her eyes drifted to the blade, and she swallowed. "Wouldn't you be? If someone has threatened to take your life several times in a row?" Her voice was wavering as she moved slightly from the tree. 'I have to run away, I have to get out of here.' But once again, her feet would not comply with the commands of her mind.   
  
The elf released his hand from the hilt, realizing it wasn't helping her frightened state. "You are no longer a threat to me." He moved closer to where she was positioned. She moved her mouth to speak but nothing came out as she watched him move. There was something held within his gaze, that she could not comprehend. Was it solitude? "You live out here alone?" she blurted out. 'Could you find nothing else to say?' she asked herself. "Do not meddle in my business. You are lost are you not?" He stopped just 4 feet short of her. He looked her up and down. She wore a deep green skirt which was caked with mud at the hem. Her brown boots were also burdened by mud. His eyes traveled upwards. She wore a corseted top with long sleeves that matched her skirt. Her brown hair hung in her eyes and was an absolute mess. Finally his eyes met hers. For a split second he lost himself. 'Are her eyes made of amber?' he thought foolishly. He shook his head and shifted his stance.  
  
"Where did you enter in from the glade?"   
  
Did he honestly think she'd remember? Surely he knew how confusing these woods were. But she didn't know how long he'd been living in these confusing woods.   
  
"I...I do not remember," she looked him in the eyes, "I became turned around as soon as I entered."   
  
His eyes were sternly set upon her face. She felt like a child under the scrutinizing glance of a parent. "You were foolish to step foot in a place you do not understand." He turned around and started to walk away. "How was I supposed to know I wouldn't be able to find my way back! I've been in forests before you know, I thought it'd be quite easy. I've never encountered a forest like this." Her gaze burnt a hole in his back making him turn around. "Well, what do you expect me to do about it. I am not the one who holds your hand. It was your mistake, you fix it." He turned on hot heels and walked away.   
  
"So you will not help me out of here then? You will not lead a foolish girl who did not mean to stumble where she did not belong?" she called after him.   
  
He stopped, closing his eyes, damning the piece of warmth he had left in his heart. "Where did you last see the humans you travel with?" He did not turn around, but waited for a reply. She walked over to him. "We made camp on the North-eastern border. The very outskirts, just under the cloak of the trees." He turned swiftly around, "You have wondered far then," there was silence and she realized he was thinking, "I will lead you close to the border. I will go no further and you will not ask anything more of me. Do you understand?" His voice was low and rumbled her to the core. She nodded her head as he brushed past her. She stood there, not actually grasping the fact that he was helping her. "If you continue to stand there, dumbfounded, I shall leave you there for a wolf's feast." She snapped out of her revelry and ran to his side. He gave her a side way glance and she lowered her head.  
  
She fumbled with her hands. Biting a nail every so often. The silence between them was a smothering blanket. She felt the urge to break it. "My name is Lirnowen," she quickly spoke aloud, raising her head proudly. He said nothing and kept his stern glance fixated to what was before him. "What's your name?" Her curiosity was boiling again.   
  
"Silence your tongue. You talk loudly and you are disturbing the trees. To your question, you do not need to know my name for I am no meaning to you. And I did not need to know your name for you are of no meaning to me."   
  
His comments hit her heart like a hammer to glass. Tears brimmed in her eyes. Still, she could not understand what angered him so. She was no orc. No evil being, who were supposed to anger the elves. Remembering her beloved legends, she knew the elves hardly ever manifested such traits as this elf. Fighting the urge to speak and ask childish questions, that would lead her into deeper trouble, she kept her eyes fixated in front of her. Ever so often, letting her eyes wander over the mythical being beside her.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Remember to please review! Whether positive or negative, all comments are appreciated! 


	5. Chapter Four: Mixed Emotions

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, places and/or titles related to Professor J. R. R. Tolkien. Though Serminol, Lirnowen and other unrecognizable characters, along with the plot are completely based on stories sprung form my imagination. Do not sue me o_O. Enjoy.  
  
Summary: The elven male now leads Lirnowen to the borders of Mirkwood. Will her tribe be waiting? Will the elven male decide to abandon her once more?  
  
Chapter Four - Mixed Emotions  
  
An hour had passed since they had started the journey to find Lirnowen's way back to her camp. She had not realized how far she had gotten herself into the forest. There was no conversation held between the two beings that moved silently through the vastness of trees. The last comment he spat at her, had caused her mouth to shut tightly. Plus, she was angered beyond all reason and would have hit him if she didn't know how strong he was. Although, she sensed a vulnerability about him, laying under a mask of harsh actions and words. About ten minutes ago something ran across the path behind them and he turned around with a start. His eyes were wide and she could have sworn she heard the beating of his heart from the place she was 3 feet away. It turned out to just be a squirrel making it's way to another tree.   
  
She would have laughed at the situation, but she again realized whom she was walking with. It had already been a day since she left the safety of her family and fellow humans.  
  
"We are almost to the border."  
  
His voice broke the silience. Lirnowen looked up and nodded slightly. The walked further until he stopped, turned around and said, "This is as far as I go." He turned around and started to make his way back into the wood. "You're just going to leave me here?" she looked around, "I'm not even anywhere close to my camp. There is no one around!" He didn't even turn around as she gave a huff, threw up her hands and rolled her eyes. Feeling as if she was an abandoned child, she made her way through the brush, looking for any sign of where she had left the others. An opening was up ahead and she saw smoke of a newly put out fire. Her breath caught in her throat and she projected forward into a run. Once she reached the smoking pile of wood, she looked around to find the camp, deserted. Her mouth parted slightly as a gasp escaped.   
  
The dirt had been moved around. Signs that their gear had been packed up were surrounding her. Her eyes moved over to the trees where her horse, along with her father's had been tied up.   
  
Nothing.  
  
"They left me."  
  
Disbelief filled her soul. Apprehension gripped her and she started to shake.  
  
"How could they leave me?" she whimpered. Years of being left out of mere childish games were nothing compared to the pain she felt now. This was her family leaving her behind. All she had. Now there was nothing left. 'Maybe they think I am dead?' she thought with her hands hanging loosely at her sides. Her brain caught up with her, and she ran to the edge of the forest. She saw footprints leading out, and they seemed to round to the North. She ran next to the footprints that were leading her. She had been running on dirt until the dirt stopped and faded into a lush carpet of long grass. The footprints were gone.  
  
  
  
"No." she croaked out. She dropped to her knees with vacant eyes staring into the rows upon rows of sunlit green grass. Tears streamed down her face. She took a few minutes to register her situation and the only person that could help her. She ran back into the forest with immense speed, jumping over roots and rocks. By now she couldn't possibly remember the way back to the caves with all the twists and turns the elf had led her through. She didn't care though. She'd find that damn cave and make him help her. There was no one else to do so. She feared being alone. She'd been alone before but not like this. She always had at least somewhere to go, to protect her, in someway.  
  
By a miracle, or pure luck, she found that desolate cave again. A lump caught in her throat and her mind went blank.  
  
'What am I supposed to do? Won't he threaten me again? You stupid girl. You ask too much of this elf. He wants peace and you are nagging him to death.'   
  
Hesitantly, she moved towards the cave. She was getting tired of coming back here, but she had no choice. The elf walked out of the cave just as she did so. The anger was plastered all over his face, so she instantly knew she was unwelcome.  
  
"Are you deaf? I told you I was through helping you." He had purposely made all those twists and turns so she would not be able to find her way back. "How did you find your way back here?" he was almost amazed that this human had the mind capacity to remember the way. "I...I don't know, I just ran. Most likely luck." She fumbled with her hands, as she normally would do when nervousness took over. "Well, you have quite the sense of direction," he said gruffly, quickly walking away through the trees in front of her.  
  
"My group left me," she blurted out. He stopped where he was, slowly turning his head to cast a side-glance at her. "Were there no tracks for you to follow?" he said, still glancing at her. "They lead into a deep thicket. I could not follow them anymore," she glanced down, tears sweeping over her again. He closed his eyes and turned fully around, "What am I supposed to do about this?" She looked up, "I'm taking a big guess, but you obviously know these woods like the back of your hand, am I correct?" he nodded his head, "And the land around it, right?" "Yes, but what, exactly is your point?" Lirnowen moved forward towards him. "I know I ask too much. I know I've wondered into your realm without your consent, but I need a big favor now." she trailed off as he diverted his eyes elsewhere.   
  
"My family is everything to me. I have no one else. I know they could not have left me. They certainly must have thought I was carried off, or killed. But I was foolish for wandering, I know this now," she moved closer and lowered her voice to a whisper,  
  
"Will you not help me catch up with them some how? I do not know these lands. Will you? Please?"  
  
Her voice wavered and her eyes shone with salty tears. She moved her hand to his arm and surprisingly he didn't move. He was lost in his train of thought. As if waking up from a dream he moved, harshly, away. "I do not have time for your fatuous mistakes." He returned to walking away as she retorted, "You're a bloody elf, you have all the time in the world! Elves do not answer to the hands of time!"   
  
He stopped once again, "You speak as if you know of elven ways. How do you act as if you know so much when you come from a race that knows so little?"   
  
"I read books. Tons of them. Mainly based around your race," she stopped and looked thoughtfully at him, "your people are beautiful. They intrigue me so. I cannot explain how they captivate my heart and my mind. There is so much sadness in your people, but so much nobility," she paused, "the courage you show is beyond the strength of my race. Or any other for that matter. It's simply breathtaking." Her eyes looked away, as if lost in a dream. He parted his mouth slightly, from the words she had just spoken.  
  
"You speak of my people poetically. I have not heard such words for the elves that had been spoken by a human tongue," he meant this but he instantly regretted saying it. What if she thought he was being nice to her? Well, he wasn't.  
  
"This means you'll help me then?" she sounded so hopeful.  
  
Damn it. He fought a conflict within himself. "Yes," he gave in, "but not today. I have much work to do and I cannot be bothered by a lost little girl." He went down a small slope that led to a trickling stream. "But we will lose them if we do not start after them now!" she called after him. "No, we won't. You said they went around the border, not through Mirkwood. It takes longer to go around, than to go through. We are going through. You will catch up to them before they come to the other side." He knelt down to the stream and dipped his head in, wetting his head and neck thoroughly. He did not see the shocked look plastered on Lirnowen's face.  
  
"Mirkwood," she gasped.  
  
Her memory shifted to a story her grandmother had told her. She had been told the story by her mother, Lirnowen's great grandmother. It was about a prince, from Mirkwood after the ring wars. The story said that this prince disappeared one day without a trace. He never sailed west and no one ever saw him again. Lirnowen's mouth dropped and she racked her brain to find the name of the prince.  
  
She found it.  
  
"Legolas."  
  
It was almost inaudible as she breathed out his name, but his pointed ears picked it up. His head shout up from the stream, flicking water everywhere and his eyes were widened. He slowly turned around. Shocked expressions met each other.   
  
"How did you know my name?" he breathed in deeply.   
  
Taken aback, Lirnowen moved back slowly. The male stood, moving towards her as he repeated himself, now in a more brash manor, "How did you know MY NAME?" His voice raised to a yell, and Lirnowen gasped and fell backwards, onto the grassy forest floor. She looked up at the elf standing over her. An ominous figure, she thought, though sculpted to perfection as he blocked out a lone ray of sun. Crawling slowly away from him, she began to stand up, yet he moved ever closer, backing her into a tree. Pressing her back against the bark of the tree, Lirnowen came face to face with him, as he put both of his hands on either side of her head.   
  
"Tell me. Now."   
  
  
  
His voice came down to a whisper again, yet still held the deadly bite that his yell carried. Lirnowen's eyes closed out of instinct, as her mind raced to find an answer that would suffice.   
  
"I told you I've read many stories. Surely you must know about the legendary 'War of the Ring'?" Her eyes opened once more, and she was faced with a look, of what she believed was surprise. "Know of them? Legends?" He was sincerely at a loss for words, as his mind tried to recount those horrible days, so many years ago. His face contorted in confusion, and his hands dropped from the sides of Lirnowen's head. He backed away, practically stumbling backward, to finally make rest upon and jutting boulder.   
  
There he sat, unmoving, in a sense of disbelief. Lirnowen watched, silently, not knowing what to say or do. To run, or not to run? To confront, or not to confront? With her back still pressed against the tree, Lirnowen fought to make a choice on what to do. 'Has he snapped? What have I done?' she thought to herself. Looking upon the elf, with the lone ray of sun, gleaming upon his messy silver hair, she could not help but slowly walk toward him. As if by instinct, or out of sheer heartache, Lirnowen gently put her hand on his shoulder, and slowly knelt beside him. He did not look up, but kept a face lost in a quandary. The woods seemed to quiet just for them, and the silence became deafening to Lirnowen. Finally, she could take it no longer, "Are you all right?" Her voice rang out, awakening to the forest once more. And as if breaking out of a dream, the male elf turned his gaze towards the girl beside him. Shocked, Lirnowen found tears lingering there. "You fought in that great battle. I remember now. You represented the elves. You...you were a prince!" She stood, suddenly, and moved away. He swallowed a lump in his throat, and still said nothing.   
  
"What happened to you, Legolas?"  
  
As if she set off a time bomb, Legolas stood, rage now plastered on a once lost face. He started to pace back and forth like a caged lion, ignoring the stunned girl looking at him. She was too frightened to say anything else. Frightened that the knife at his waist would soon spill her blood. She knew elves carried a temper, that was obviously exemplified by Legolas. She did not want to meet her end, and her curiosity faded away. She was reminded of her tribe, and how worried her parents must be.   
  
She thought it better to leave him alone.   
  
She felt it better to leave the lion caged.   
  
With that, she ran off. She knew if she kept her wits about her and used her brain, she could eventually find her way through this maze of wood. 'It cannot be all that bad. A forest is a forest.' Little did she know how vast a forest you know nothing about could be. It was also becoming nightfall once more, and she knew not of the dangers that lurked in the dark places of the world. Frightened, cold, hungry and alone, she raced through the wood, not looking back. Letting her mind wander back to that restless soul pacing back and forth behind her. Not paying attention to the hungry eyes watching her every movement, right in front of her.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Remember to please review! Whether positive or negative, all comments are appreciated! 


	6. Chapter Five: The Hunter and the Hunted

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, places and/or titles related to Professor J. R. R. Tolkien. Though Serminol, Lirnowen and other unrecognizable characters, along with the plot are completely based on stories sprung form my imagination. Do not sue me o_O. Enjoy.  
  
Summary: Running blindly through the woods, Lirnowen has now left Legolas far behind her. Something is watching and waiting for her in the shadows cast by the cover of the large trees of Greenwood the Great.  
  
Chapter Five: The Hunter and the Hunted  
  
The light, plodding footsteps of the young girl seemed to echo more loudly than they should, in the lonely, dank forest. She had been walking for what seemed like hours on end. Yet it had really been only an hour.  
  
  
  
With every intake of breath and step she took, Lirnowen became more aware of her frightening surroundings. The sun was fading in the sky, and she knew these woods would not be kind during the night. She had to find some source of cover to stay out the night, for she feared the glowing eyes and unfamiliar noises that could be seen and heard in the foliage all around her. She thought of no better place than a tree. She would climb to the highest peak, or however far the tree would allow to go, so that she might be safer for whatever lurked on the forest floor.   
  
Little did she know that all places in Mirkwood lingered with the creatures that were not kind to strangers; even in the trees.   
  
Finding a tree, suitable enough to accommodate her for the night. Walking a bit further, she found a tall oak with thick branches that led up into the leafy canopy. Proper foot holes were easy to find, as Lirnowen cautiously, yet hastily retreated up the grand oak. She only stopped when she felt the bone-chilling sense of eyes upon her. Whipping her head around to look behind her, she found nothing. Slightly shrugging her shoulders, she climbed higher upward, until she finally found a place that was both comfortable and far enough from the ground.  
  
Lirnowen wrapped her arms around her frame, scolding herself for not bringing her cloak with her. The wind rolled in through the trees smoothly, and it's chill caused a shiver to run up Lirnowen's back. She knew this night would not be easy. The noises of the forest were going to keep her up along with the deathly chill that was now setting in. And there was, of course, that sense of being watched.  
  
'I cannot help but wonder if Legolas and I are not the only inhabiters of this lonely wood this night...'  
  
Her mind wondered for at least two more hours before fatigue set in, and her eyes closed to darkness as sleep claimed her.   
  
Not but a few hours had passed since Lirnowen fell asleep, when she was suddenly jerked awake. The reason why, she knew not, as she frantically searched the tree branches around her. She knew not the time, only that it must be in the wee hours of the morning. That haunting place between night and morning.   
  
Suddenly, something scuttled across the branches in the trees to the left of her. She only caught a glimpse of whatever the unknown creature was, from the corner of her eye. Fear arose in her, as she searched the overhang of leaves, to only search for nothing. Whatever it was had gone as quickly as it had came. Settling back down, Lirnowen began to close her eyes once more, only to hear another scuttling noise. This time it was coming from her right.   
  
Slowly, she stood atop her branch, ready to retreat down the tree as fast as she could if something were to threaten her existence.   
  
Scuttling.   
  
'There it is again!' she thought as her head whipped from side to side, scanning the trees.   
  
Just about to make her way down, Lirnowen was suddenly pushed from behind, by long, spindly legs. She let out a scream, feeling wind rush past her face and expecting a sudden impact to claim her life. Yet by some miracle, she lifted her hand back just in time to grab a branch.   
  
She swung endlessly from the branch as her eyes met with eight giant shiny black ones. Screaming, she nearly lost her one-handed grip, yet she swung her other hand up just in time to create a better hold.   
  
The giant spider above her, opened it's mouth, which oozed with slime, to reveal a long, sharp stinger.   
  
  
  
A branch hung low just in arm's reach from her. She stretched her right arm out, grabbing the branch. Pulling it back, as if made of elastic, the branch whipped back, smacking the beast squarely in the eyes. Yet this only stunned it, it remained unmoved from its perch.  
  
Lirnowen's eyes widened, but she kept her hold on the branch. Looking down, she estimated the fall to be at least two stories. As she looked back up, she found that spider was growing ever closer; she had no choice.   
  
Letting go, she plummeted through the air, landing hard on the ground with a loud 'THUD.' She lay there for a few seconds, regaining her composure, to only find the giant arachnid halfway down the tree, making it's way straight for her. Jumping to her feet, making sure that none of her limbs were too hurt, she ran through the forest.  
  
She did not get far before she cried out in pain. Her left leg, the one she landed upon, began to throb with a horrible pain.   
  
'Please do not let it be broken...'   
  
  
  
She silently prayed to herself, stopping so the pain could subside. She did not stop long, until the scuttling could be heard behind her. This time it sounded as though the creature was not alone. For the branches of above her rustled, and out of the corner of Lirnowen's eye, shadows could be seen leaping too and fro. From branch to branch. They were gaining on her.  
  
Peaking up the pace, as much as she could, the young girl ran with the strength that left in her. She knew not where she was going, she only tried to avoid colliding with a tree, rather than the direction in which she was headed.  
  
As fast she ran, it seemed as though she could not shake of the hideous beings on her tale. She thought of giving up. Crashing to the ground to be over taken by the venomous spiders. But no,  
  
'I cannot give up. I'm too stubborn for this. I can make it.'  
  
  
  
She grew a spurt of energy, and ran faster than ever before. Running deeper into the dense Greenwood, to only run into something.   
  
"OF COURSE! I avoid the trees, yet I still run into..."   
  
Her head raised, and her eyes met with not bark, not eight black eyes, but two gray, stern orbs.   
  
"Why did you run?" His voice was stern and menacing once more, as he reached an arm down to grab her up. She rubbed the growing bump on her head and tried to put two and two together.   
  
"I thought you were...I thought you had cracked..."   
  
Lirnowen bit her bottom lip as she looked up at him. He gave her a side glance that would have made her stand straight and call him 'sir,' if the situation would have permitted.   
  
As she was about to speak once more, Legolas unsheathed the knife at his hip and looked in front of him. To Lirnowen's horror, they were being advanced upon by five spiders, three of them bigger than the one that chased her down the oak.   
  
"Run to your left. Do not look back, and do not stop."  
  
  
  
With a commanding voice, Legolas did not look at the human girl, but merely stood his ground, waiting for the spiders' onslaught.   
  
"Where shall I run to..."  
  
"JUST RUN!"  
  
Asking no further questions, Lirnowen bolted. Once again, running blindly through the hanging moss, and over grown foliage of the forest. She heard the screeches of pain, but she did not dare to cast her eyes behind her. He told her to run, and right now, she was trusting him.  
  
Behind her, Legolas gracefully slashed at one of the spiders that advanced towards him. Cutting one of the spider's eight legs, Legolas whipped around to strike out four of the eyes of a monster creeping up behind him. The two creatures lay in agony as the other three dove in for the kill.   
  
Legolas pulled out an extra knife, strapped to his leather boot, and hurled it towards the center spider of the three. The knife embedded it's self within the poisonous mouth of the spider. The other two fled for the time being, in fear of the elf opposing them. Legolas took this opportunity to sprint away, following Lirnowen's tracks.  
  
Sweat pouring from her forehead, and limbs aching, she could take it no longer. Lirnowen allowed herself to collapse, to only be saved from hitting the leaf-covered ground, but strong arms wrapped around her torso.   
  
Her eyes were hazy, but she could make out the silvery tendrils of hair that hung around her face. The elf stood over her, looking deeply into her eyes as he watched them glaze over.   
  
His mind took him back to memories of someone else's eyes glazing over.   
  
'No...'  
  
His voice was faint, and it was the last thing Lirnowen heard before she blacked out. Still held within the elf's arms.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Remember to please review! Whether positive or negative, all comments are appreciated! 


	7. Chapter Six: Souls are Bared

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, places and/or titles related to Professor J. R. R. Tolkien. Though Serminol, Lirnowen and other unrecognizable characters, along with the plot are completely based on stories sprung form my imagination. Do not sue me o_O. Enjoy.  
  
Summary: Lirnowen remembers the story of the forgotten prince and his lost realm, as the prince struggles with his own haunted thoughts and memories. Could the ice surrounding his heart?  
  
(all italicized parts are dream sequences)  
  
Chapter Six: Souls are Bared  
  
Running through the forest, Legolas knew the giant spiders of Mirkwood would not be kept at bay for much longer. He carried an unconsciousness Lirnowen in his arms, as he leapt over fall branches, and ducked through over hanging webs and stems. The speed at which he was now running was unmatched by any other living creature in Middle Earth. Within minutes, they were back on the doorstep of the elf's cave.  
  
Giving a quick look behind his shoulder, Legolas ducked into the cave, making his way to the very back. He set Lirnowen down gently, as he laid down some old, torn fabrics for a makeshift bed. Picking the girl back up, he laid her upon the rags. Stirring a little, she mumbled a broken phrase, before turning to face the cavern wall.  
  
Legolas retreated back to the cave opening, to push a seemingly giant boulder in front of it, closing the entry way. 'The spiders will have tracked my scent. They are going to be looking for us,' he thought as he walked slowly back.  
  
Lighting another fire once more, the elven male pulled up a lone log as a chair. There he sat, silently, looking deeply into the fire as he had done countless days and nights prior to this one. He became entranced; out of touch with the world around him as his memory consumed him.  
  
As Legolas dreamed, so did Lirnowen. Her memories brought her back to a time she sat amidst mountains of books in her city's library. The particular book she was reading now told of a the downfall of a great elven realm.  
  
iThe pages of the leather bound book turned slowly, and dust filled the air, causing the girl reading it's pages to sneeze. The book was written by a historian in the now fallen Minas Tirith. How the librarians of her people obtained it, she did not know.  
  
Now she skimmed the passages with her index finger, filling her mind with knowledge of a forgotten place, lost in the mists of time.  
  
'The realm of Eryn Lasgalen, ruled by the elven Lord Thranduil, son of Oropher. Thranduil fought in the Last Alliance, where he lost his father, as well as the Battle of Five Armies. He lost his life and his realm in the Battle of Greenwood the Great, Fourth Age of this world. His sons Serminol, and Legolas also fell in this terrible battle, yet the body of Legolas was never obtained.   
  
Legend states that Prince Legolas ran, deep into the woods of his realm, never to be seen or heard from again. Prince Legolas represented the elves in the Fellowship of the Great Ring of Power that set out from Imladris on December 25, Shire Reckoning of the Third Age.' /i  
  
Lirnowen's brow furrowed in her sleep, as her mind became jumbled with the information she learned years ago. She stirred a few more times, until finally waking. Her eyes opened to the wall of the cave, as shadows cast from the fire, danced upon it.   
  
Slowly turning around, her eyes landed upon Legolas, who was deep in thought. He hadn't even noticed her awakening. His eyes were transfixed with the flames licking at the charred embers.   
  
Silently standing to her feet, Lirnowen went to sit down to the left of him, yet he did not notice this either. Lirnowen now took this opportunity to get a good look at him. Something was not allowed to do before.  
  
She scanned his face, starting at his hairline. Silver tendrils hung in his eyes, as a lone braid hung at the left side of his face. The silver turned to gold as the light of the flames danced through the shiny locks.   
  
Never had Lirnowen viewed such fair, light hair. She grew up among dark haired humans. She had seen only a few blonde-haired children in her life time, yet their hair grew darker with age. His hair was untouched by the hands of time, yet his eyes were much different. Deep orbs of gray mists, which manifested a slight glimmer of light. This light had obviously grown faint over many years. Yet there was a great history and mystery that lingered behind the eyes of this particular elf.   
  
And in this moment, as he bared his soul to the blaze, the young human could see into his heart. This filled her with much woe, as she not only found a great deal of pain there, but loss, anger and loneliness.   
  
His eyes were glazed over with tears that were centuries old; yet were still unshed.  
  
His cheeks were sunken in, and though his eyes were old, they were youthful, yet slight, dark circles lingered there. Although his lips slender lips were the color of crimson rose petals. And just as soft to the touch.   
  
He seemed almost unhealthy, of sorts. Yet as her eyes traveled down to his shoulders and upper arms that were bared by a tunic who's sleeves had been torn off, the power and strength that dwelt in his body could be seen. Muscles rippling under ivory skin. His breeches hugged his slender legs, and his feet were clad in green leather boots that rose some inches above his ankles.   
  
Lirnowen's eyes made their journey back up the elf's body, back to his eyes.   
  
'Those eyes. There's so much sorrow...'  
  
Her heart pained with guilt and sadness, and tears glistened at the corner of her eyes. Never in her life had she felt such pain from viewing a person. Especially looking into there eyes.   
  
And while she looked into his eyes, amber met with gray. His eyes turned in a flash, and she didn't even realize it at first. They shared in entire moment that felt like a life time, casting each other's gaze in the their open souls.  
  
Only when Lirnowen blinked, did they both turn away, startled at themselves for the time being.   
  
"I'm sorry...I did not mean to be rude."  
  
Worrying her lower lip, she cast her gaze down, blushing at being caught as she marveled at him.  
  
He cast her a sideways glance, looking her up and down, before he got to his feet.  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
She jumped at his question, "Now that you mention it. Yes, yes I am."  
  
"I shall return shortly."   
  
He grabbed an old, twisted bow from a corner of the cave, and a bushel of arrows, stored in a tattered leather quiver. He then started to make his way to the entrance, to only turn back to look at her.  
  
"I have barricaded the entrance, for those spiders are much too clever to be out run and not catch a scent of those who out ran them."   
  
He motioned for her to stand; she did, as she followed him down the tunnel of the cave to the entrance. He pushed the boulder aside, giving him a small passage to exit.  
  
"I am going to close the entry way once I leave. Do not move the boulder, that is if you can," Lirnowen glared at him, as he looked her up and down as if to say 'You are quite the weakling,' "under any circumstances. I will move the open the passage once I return. Do you understand?"  
  
Lirnowen nodded in return. "Yes, that is fully understandable. And who says I cannot move this boulder if I wanted to?"  
  
Legolas glared at her once more, before ducking out of sight. The boulder rumbled back into place, as Lirnowen stood, staring where the elf had just left. After a moment or two, she headed back to the fire, wrapping herself in the rags on which she slept upon. For the chill of the night air drifted in, the short time the entry way was opened.  
  
Outside, Legolas stalked through the trees. Every now and then letting his mind wonder to what had just happened in front of the fire. The memories of his long gone friends haunted him. As did that fatal day, where his world crashed around him and from then on, all was lost.  
  
Though these ill tidings haunted his thoughts, two amber eyes stirred his imagination as well.   
  
'Her eyes bore through mine. Never have I felt so bare among another's gaze. And a human nonetheless!'  
  
His brow furrowed in thought, as he picked up a scent of what he set out to hunt for. Something rustled in a bush to his right, as he stealthily knocked an arrow into his bow.   
  
Bringing the bow up to aim, he fought with himself in his mind.  
  
'You grow ever lonely and weary, and here is the first person to step into your realm for so many years. Admit it to yourself. Your heart grows ever warm when your eyes meet.  
  
One eye closed, as the other became fixated on the rustling bush, over the pointed edge of the arrow.  
  
'I do not grow ever lonely or weary. I chose this fate on my own. I ran. Ran from the company of others. She does not belong in this wood. I own it. It is my own. I only offered my services to her to get her away from me. Her company means nothing. It is only a nuisance on my already annoyed existence.'  
  
The string pulled back, tightening under his index and middle fingers. His knuckles whitening with strain.  
  
'The beginning of care shines within your heart. Blackness is fading. Coldness drifting away. Do you not feel the warmth? You long for it! You desire it! Give in!'  
  
The string of the bow shot forward with the arrow that now made a straight line, directly at its target.  
  
'I care for nothing. I love no one.'  
  
The rustler in the bushes was silenced.  
  
  
  
-------  
  
Thank you to all who have reviewed so far! Your comments are wonderful, and keep me inspired to write more. I hope you are still enjoying this, yet to keep you enthralled, I'll need your comments. What would you like to see happen? Romance is brewing, but I'm letting the story filter out on its own. Legolas is a troubled character in this tale, and love is something he has not experienced for sometime. Though an awakening is in store! Keep reading and reviewing! All comments, postive AND negative are always appreciated!  
  
-Lady Yavanna 


	8. Chapter Seven: Uncovered

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, places and/or titles related to Professor J. R. R. Tolkien. Though Serminol, Lirnowen and other unrecognizable characters, along with the plot are completely based on stories sprung form my imagination. Do not sue me o_O. Enjoy.  
  
I'm sorry it took so long to get another chapter up. Forgive my laziness and forgetfulness. Here is the new chapter.  
  
Chapter Seven: Uncovered  
  
Back in the cave, Lirnowen laid back down on the rag. Putting one arm under her head, she turned her eyes towards the glowing flames. She thought of her family, and her tribe. How far away were they? Had they already passed Mirkwood completely?  
  
The thought of this made a tear trickle down her cheek. If she were left behind, she would have nothing. She feared to stay in these woods any longer. She feared this male who seemed out of his mind and unbalanced. Yet, the pain in his eyes was unbearable, and picturing them in her mind made her heart cry out with anguish.   
  
They were both utterly alone.  
  
Sleep started to claim her as the boulder at the cavern's entrance started to rumble out of place. Lirnowen sat up with a start, as Legolas strode into sight. He held a two, dead, wild rabbits in his hands. Without looking at Lirnowen, he went to his corner of the cave and started to strip the rabbits of their fur.   
  
The silence between them was thick in the air. Lirnowen could no longer take the disgusting sounds that were being emitted by the tearing skins of the conies.   
  
"Stewed rabbit I presume?" Lirnowen said.  
  
"Do you see a pot for any type of stew?" he snapped back at her, over his right shoulder.  
  
  
  
She looked around, just out of curiosity, "I see nothing in this cave really, but dust and rags."  
  
"You can leave then, if these accommodations are not suitable for your standards."   
  
His venomous remark had her biting her tongue, as hot anger flowed through her veins. "I meant no offense by my words, so you should keep such snide remarks to yourself. I only ask simple questions. As dumb as they may be to you, I did not ask for such rudeness."  
  
He shot her a look over his right shoulder, before violently stabbing a long, wooden spike through both of the now skinned rabbits. He proceeded to cook them over the fire, avoiding Lirnowen's eyes.  
  
"If you do not want me here, say it. I will leave."  
  
Legolas closed his eyes, and then opened them quickly, looking directly at her.  
  
"If you wish to commit your own death, be my guest. Venture out into these perilous woods at your own will. I care not."  
  
"Then why did you begin to care in the first place?"  
  
Silence. He avoided her stare.  
  
"Why did you allow me to stay in your ratty cave, where you alone have stayed for so many years? If you are so dangerous yourself, why didn't you kill me the first moment I stepped into your 'precious' woods?"  
  
His eyes closed once more, as he took a deep breath; teeth gritting.  
  
"Hmmm?" Lirnowen bit back once more. Now determined to fight an answer from the resistant being.  
  
Legolas took the cooked rabbits out of the fire, to then put one in a piece of cloth and threw it in Lirnowen's lap.   
  
"Eat it."  
  
Lirnowen did not look down to the cooked animal in her lap, but simply kept her eyes on his face. Expressionless though it was, she was determined to make him feel some sort of emotion besides sternness.  
  
Legolas felt her eyes him, yet avoided her stare. He knew if he looked up to see whatever pain or sincerity that lay in her eyes, might break him right now. So he took his food and went to where the deepest spot in the back of the cave lay.   
  
They both ate in silence. Every now and then Lirnowen would glance up to see if he returned to possibly have a word with her, yet he never did so. He stayed back there through the whole night, knowing Lirnowen was awake, and awaiting the time when sleep would claim her eyes so that he may move from his hiding place.  
  
When sleep did feel her eyes, Lirnowen slumped, against the wall, every now and then holding herself for warmth. The fire didn't seem to keep out the coldness of the night that crept through the cave.  
  
Seeing her shiver slightly, Legolas silently stood and walked, with graceful strides, to the sleeping girl. He knelt next to her, gently taking the ragged blanket next to her, and covering her with it.   
  
She stirred at this, and he froze suddenly; alarmed that he might wake her. Yet Lirnowen only snuggled into the blanket, unintentionally scooting closer to where Legolas knelt to feel his warmth.  
  
Legolas backed away quickly, yet did not disturb her slumber.   
  
He felt his heart wrench, as he stood there with bated breathe watching her eyes rabidly move under her eyelids. He caught himself wondering what she was dreaming.   
  
He shook this off and woke himself up, to retreat to the back of the cave. There he sat in darkness and in silence, until dawn rose outside.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Lirnowen woke to a bird's call in the distance outside of the cave. Dawn had come and she got up with a start, believing that she had over slept.   
  
Her eyes caught movement to the left of her, as she saw Legolas emerge from the cave's mouth, with what looked like newly made arrows.  
  
"You have over slept," he confirmed her thoughts.  
  
She simply nodded, as he moved to the corner to fumble with his tools and weaponry.  
  
"I know we must leave soon, but would it be too much to ask where a lake might be so that I may clean the filth from me?"  
  
He glanced over his shoulder at her comment, "You will only attract more filth on our journey through these woods."  
  
She gulped and stood, "Yes I understand, but you must notice that I am a girl. And human or no human, I do like to keep, somewhat, clean."  
  
He stood as well, and gave a hint of a nod. He notioned for her to follow him out of the cave. She did so and they stood in the sunlit grove.  
  
Pointing northeastwards, Legolas told her of a small lake where a small waterfall where a part of the Forest River trickled down.   
  
As Lirnowen was about to set off towards the lake, Legolas stopped her with a warning:  
  
"Do not get off the small path that leads to the lake. I will have no more of rescuing from the dangers I have warned you about."  
  
She looked down and nodded, turning around again, and again he stopped her with his words.  
  
"There are small red flowers that grow near the lake," he gulped, "the females of my kin used them as a sort of shampoo."   
  
Lirnowen gave a hint of a smile at this, as he lowered his eyes to the grown. It would have amused Lirnowen more if Legolas' hair had been behind his ears and she was able to view the slight blush tone that appeared at their tips.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
It took Lirnowen about fifteen minutes to find the lake that Legolas spoke of. When she did she was simply breath taken by the beauty of it.   
  
It was like an oasis in the forest; a piece of serenity in a dark part of the world. Flowers of every color bloomed here, with foliage of all sorts. The scents were combined to create a perfume that stimulated her senses to no end.   
  
The small waterfall that drizzled down from the river that ran over a small cliff, created a whirlpool effect in the pool area. The gentle sound of the waterfall mixed with the scents and the sheer beauty of such a place, seemed to lift Lirnowen off of her feet. She didn't even notice herself stripping from her clothes to step into the cool water.  
  
Such coldness hitting the her toes caused a hiss of shock. Though it soon faded away has she submersed herself into the water.   
  
She swam in the oasis for what seemed like hours, until she remembered the flowers Legolas had spoke of. Bringing her head up from the water, she scanned the water's edge with her eyes, until she spotted red flowers on her right side. Swimming over, she found beautiful little red flowers with flecks of fiery orange in the petals and a yellow stamen.  
  
Picking a few, she lifted the small bouquet to her nose and was assaulted with lovely smells. There was a hint of honey, citrus and morning dew upon the flowers. Legolas had chosen a beautiful flower for her to use.  
  
Cupping her hand, with the flowers in her palm, and using her other hand has a sort of pestle, she ground the flowers with the lake's water and found that they seemed to soap up.  
  
She raised the concoction to hair and started to wash the grime from her long brown locks. Opening her eyes, to survey the setting again as she did so, she was startled to see a glimpse of something duck behind a tree, to her left in the distance.  
  
Becoming insecure and shy, she submerged herself in the water from the nose down. Her eyes searched frantically around to make sure she wasn't being watched.  
  
Seeing no other sign of movement, she let out a breathe of relief, reminding herself that deer lived in these woods. So, passing the glance of whatever thing she saw as a deer, she continued her bathing.  
  
As she did this, if she was listening very closely, she would have heard a small sigh of relief. And if she was watching, she would have found a set of intense indigo eyes watching her every movements.  
  
  
  
-------------------------  
  
Remember to please review! Whether positive or negative, all comments are appreciated! 


End file.
